The Legend of Zelda: Hero of the Twin Blades
by SheikahZangetsu
Summary: When a boy from earth is sucked into the world of Twilight Princess he must use his every last being to save Hyrule from everlasting darkness.


**New story, I had this idea a while ago and I need to write it down.**

**On with the new story! I don't own LoZ**

Everything was white I couldn't see anything.

"Hello?" I yelled, my voice echoing in every direction.

I was met with a small whisper, "You must remember" it said.

I was confused, "Remember what?"

"Remember where you came from."

-OxOxOxOxOxOx-

I jolted awake; glancing around I realized that I was in my room in my house.

I shook my head to get the drowsiness out of it, today was the last day of school and I didn't want to be late.

-OxOxOxOxOxOx-

I barged through the door of my house, threw off my shoes and ran upstairs, my mother yelled at me to slow down but I didn't hear her, I just wanted to be done with school for the time being.

I had a single mother with blonde hair and blue eyes, a contrast to my brown hair and eyes, at first I thought that I looked more like my dad, but then my mom told me that I had been adopted, all this happened while I was 10 and that was five years ago. I accepted the fact quickly, I honestly didn't care, I had a good mother today and that was all that had mattered.

I plopped down on my bed and decided to take a long nap, my eyes shut instantly when I put my head down.

-OxOxOxOxOxOx-

I opened my eyes and everything was white again, this dream was really weird.

I then felt a tingle on the back of my right hand, the scar that I had there was beginning to glow with a golden light.

_What the heck? _Then three figures materialized in front of me all of them women, one had tan skin and fiery red hair along with a red dress, her muscular arms held a golden triangle.

Another had a kinder face with flowing blue hair along with a long blue dress, she had a look of understanding on her features; like the other one she held a golden triangle in her arms.

The final one had more of a forest look about her, her green hair flowed like wind and her dress was with the same effect, she had a challenging look in her eyes; and like the first two, in her arms was a golden triangle.

Realization then sparked in my mind, I was standing in front of all three goddesses of the Triforce: Din, Nayru, and Farore.

I hastily lowered to one knee and bowed my head, all three of them smiled, "Rise" Farore commanded.

I stood up straight and looked between the three of them, was I dreaming? This seemed so real.

"Sora, we have need of your help." Nayru stated.

I stepped back, THE goddesses of Hyrule were asking for MY help? I might as well be dreaming.

"This is no dream." Farore told me. I gasped; did she read my mind?

"Yes, I did." She said again. I nearly fell over, this was really happening?

"Quit teasing him Farore!" Din snapped Farore pouted "But it's soo fun!"

I grinned and nearly laughed, this was just too good!

"As I was saying, we have need of your help, a great evil has invaded Hyrule-"

"And you need me to stop it" I cut her off, I heard this way too many times, just the goddesses needing the Hylians to carry out their will.

Farore walked over to me, "Accept this, hero" she thrust the triangle into my stomach and the scar on the back of my hand had taken shape, it became shaped more like three triangles, then new clothes wrapped around me, I was now wearing dark brown boots with white pants tucked into them, as well as a black coat that separated into three coat tails at the end as well as a metal plate on the right side of my waist, along with several belts and two swords strapped to my sides.

"But, Link is supposed to have the Triforce of Courage! Why do I have it too?" I asked.

Farore smiled, "the Triforce of Courage was split into two parts to even its power, if a being possessed the full Triforce of Courage, they would surely perish."

"Good luck, Hero" Farore finished, and then everything went black.

**So that's the first chapter of the Legend of Zelda, Hero of the twin blades! If you're wondering, this will be a male Link story and will take place in Twilight princess.**

**Thanks for Reading this first chapter! **

**Please Rate and Review.**


End file.
